Not Healthy?
by AthenaBoy
Summary: In which Nico looks for proper love, goes kind of insane, kills a lover, and the chain of events that goes from there. Mostly slash fiction, smut, etc. etc. Don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**Not Healthy?**

Nico is in a relationship he isn't completely positive he wants to stay in. When Percy and Annabeth bring it to his attention that it isn't really the healthiest of pairings, he starts to branch out a little bit. Slash fiction, in which none of the characters belong to me. Mostly told from third person point of view. Have fun.

**Prologue**

"Octavian, you have to admit, the way that you two treat each other just isn't really right." Annabeth said, looking at the blonde boy across from her. He nonchalantly drank from a super sized soda and let his eyebrows rise lazily up.

"How could you even say that?" He responded with mock hurt in his voice. "Nico and I are the very epitome of a perfect relationship." He nudged the small boy in his lap, signaling him to speak.

"And you don't have to talk like I'm not here, Annabeth." Nico said defensively.

"It's hard to tell sometimes when you're so oppressed by your 'boyfriends' very presence. You've barely spoken and we've been in here at least an hour."

"Defense: Nico doesn't speak anyway. We all know he's not really comfortable in public." Nico nodded in agreement.

"See? He can't even defend himself. He's only spoken when you said it was okay or when you practically demanded it of him. Percy, what do you think about all of this?" She gestured towards the two others, looking at her friend for support.

"I'm staying out of this." Percy said, putting his hands up. "Nico can fuck whoever he wants, it's his business."

"Glad that someone supports us." Nico muttered under his breath.

"I didn't say that. I just said I wouldn't voice my opinion where it's to wanted."

"And what does that mean, Jackson? Are you implying that you think our relationship is wrong somehow?" Octavian still didn't seem too fazed, but his eyes had gotten slightly shifty, as they always did when he was irritated with how a fight was turning out for him. Nico however, looked more than slightly stressed by the way this was progressing.

"Well, like I said. It does seem like fucking is all you two do together. I don't think I've seen an actual conversation happen between you two since you started dating."

"Ha, I knew you were on my side! A relationship needs to have actual connections to survive. Otherwise it's not really worth it." Annabeth backed him up, appealing more towards Nico than to Octavian. Nico was who she really wanted to help. Nico needed better than Octavian. "Otherwise it's not healthy."

"Really none of us are 'healthy' Annabeth." Nico said, caught somewhere between distaste for his own words and pure conviction. "We're just a bunch of teens, mostly afflicted with ADHD and other learning problems, along with the fact that we're almost certainly done under by PTSD at this point. A little dysfunction isn't to be out of the ordinary."

"I'm sorry, Nico. I think I must have misheard. Did you also just say we were dysfunctional?"

"N-no, Tavvy. I Just wanted to make a point is all."

"Okay, right there. That sort of fear in a relationship is not right. Come on, it's just not how people are supposed to interact."

"Well I'm sorry I missed your initiation as a child of Venus. Good luck with your therapy business, but Nico and I are just fine on our own." Tapping on Nico's leg twice to signal him getting up, Octavian grabbed his smaller boyfriends hand and stormed out.

When they returned to Octavian's small flat, Nico was thrown onto the bed unceremoniously. He watched as Octavian pulled his purple camp shirt over his head and toss it to the ground angrily. When he began working at his belt and noticed Nico still staring, his eyes hardened.

"Strip. Now. I've got a problem you need to deal with." He commanded, his voice low and menacing. Nico swallowed quickly and followed his orders. His shirt came off while his feet kicked his shoes off into the corner. His shorts and underwear hit the ground together moments later, joined by Octavian's jeans directly after.

Octavian stood naked before him, looking both terrifying and erotic. His hair stood up in odd angles, and wiry muscle stood out from his arms and chest. His hard cock stood erect, waiting to fill Nico at one end or the other. His blue eyes shone out harshly, pulling in every detail of Nico.

"Get on all fours, bitch." The command came softly, but full of power. Octavian disliked shouting when there were much more succinct ways to get his meaning across.

Nico obeys quickly, not wanting to disappoint his master. Octavian ducks down behind him, pulling out the plug which had been resting in the smaller boy for the day, throughout their lunch and time with his friends. Without warning, Octavian pushed himself into the smaller boy, growling out his pleasure.

It was a fast, powerful, rough to the point of pain fuck. Octavian did not do tender gestures or sweet kisses. If he did kiss his little slave, it was rough and demanding, another way to claim control over the boy's body.

When he finally collapsed, cumming into the small boy, he did not pull out, falling to the bed beside Nico. One hand draped possessively over the tanned body, but did not pull him closer.

"I love you, Tavvy." Nico said lightly, testing the waters. Octavian grunted in response. It was then that Nico made up his mind.

**Nico's**~**POV**

I detached myself from Octavian a few hours later, when I was totally sure he was fast asleep. I looked at him one last time as he slept, admiring the way his body curved and the muscles that had held me down so long.

I dressed my self carefully in the bathroom, not making any noise. I didn't keep things in his house. It just wasn't how his relationships worked. Before I left, I had one final piece of business to attend to.

I pulled a knife from the cupboard and cut the wires on his fridge, his microwave, and his coffee maker. I cut deep into his couch and pocketed the knife. I turned all of the dials on his oven up to their highest position. I pulled a match from inside the package I keep in my boot, lit the head, and shoved it deep into the split cushion.

When I was satisfied that the flame would spread sufficiently, I ducked into one corner and shadow traveled away. Time to make my new life begin.

**Author's Note**

So, I just got this idea out of nowhere. There will be more to come soon. Hell, I think I'll just start the next chapter now. This will mostly be smut, though I believe some plot will begin to shine through. Tell me what you think, loyal readers. I may take suggestions, if they fit in with my overall plot line. Love you all, Athenaboy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Not Healthy?**

Nico is in a relationship he isn't completely positive he wants to stay in. When Percy and Annabeth bring it to his attention that it isn't really the healthiest of pairings, he starts to branch out a little bit. Slash fiction, in which none of the characters belong to me. Mostly told from third person point of view. Have fun.

**Chapter One**

Percy awoke to a weak knocking at his apartment door. He stood up from the couch where he had fallen asleep watching movies and threw some pants on over his bare legs. Then he checked the peep hole to see who could have come this early in the morning. To his surprise, it was Nico, looking small and afraid.

Unlocking the door quickly, Percy opened up for the frightened looking boy. Nico didn't respond for a few moments before shuffling into the living room. He looked around impassively, examining a room he had seen dozens of times before.

"Nico, what's wrong? Did Octavian hurt you? I swear to the gods, if he did I'll-" Nico shook his head and cut Percy off with the look in his eyes.

"It's nothing like that Percy. Octavian's place burned down. I panicked and I ran out and called the police, but I shadow traveled here before they could get there. I still don't know what happened. I'm just so afraid, Percy." His voice wavered with tears, and he buried his face in Percy's chest before dissolving into sobs.

"It's okay Nico, it's okay." Percy murmured, running his hand through the smaller boys hair. He hated to see his friend like this. "Just let me throw n some clothes and we can go down there together and see what happened. Okay?"

"Yes. Thank you Percy." Nico said lowly, sniffling before finally getting back his usual cold composure. I'm really sorry you had to see that. This just really caught me off guard."

"It would anyone. Let's get going." Percy turned into his bedroom and locked himself in, and Nico let himself settle on the couch, smiling contentedly to himself. He had left no evidence at Octavian's place, and the bastard would probably be ash at this point, or at least frightened out of his mind. Now he could take this as an opportunity, say he could move on.

But setting up Octavian like that had felt so good. Feeling that mad rush of power that came with- No. He couldn't think like that. Nico was not insane. He was just a boy escaping from a somewhat abusive relationship. He had a right to feel free. To feel happy, even. Intoxicated.

"Nico, you think you're ready to go?" Percy asked lightly. Nico opened his eyes and saw Percy, fully clothed in shades of blue, and stood up, careful to keep his internal mask set.

"Yeah. I just really want to get this over with. I hate the thought of not knowing what happened. I need closure." Nico said.

Sliding into the driver's seat of his car, Percy looked confusedly at the small boy. "What does that mean?"

"I was going to dump him this morning. What you guys said really hit me deep." Nico said, staring forward. "And then this happens. I can't even imagine what could have happened."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine." They didn't speak any more until they reached Octavian's little house, only two or so blocks away. One entire side of the place was charred in color. Multiple police cars and two firetrucks sat on the road, their lights still spinning and flashing over the scene. It seemed the fires were out, however.

Nico and Percy climbed from the car, Nico running towards the still smoking building. One of the police officers caught him by the shoulder. He tried to struggle, but Percy came and grabbed him, helping to pull him back to the curb.

"Please, officer, let me go, my boyfriend is still in there. I need to know if he's going to be alright!" He almost broke free, but Percy caught him in a quick grab, pinning his arms to his sides.

"I'm sorry, son." The officer said, with a kindly spark in one eye. "But there was only one person in there, yet to be identified. He died of smoke inhalation in his bed." Nico's eyes grew wider as the man spoke, and his mouth twisted into a grimace of horror.

"No. No that can't be true."

"I'm afraid so. But if you know anything about the deceased, than it would be very helpful if you could come and answer some questions for us."

"Yes. Of-of course. I'd be glad to, officer." Nico swallowed thickly. "Thanks for bringing me here, Percy. Is it okay if I stay at your place for a day or two until I can contact my dad?"

"Of course. Call me up when you're done at the station and I'll pick you up."

"Thank you."

Nico climbed into the back of the offered police car in choppy movements, as if fighting a deep inner war. To the others it seemed he was fighting great sobs. However, he was only stopping himself from crying out in joy. His plan had worked, and he was free.

Down at the station, Nico was the model of helpfulness. He described his relationship with the deceased ("Well, he was my boyfriend. I was going to dump him soon, but, we were still close."), whether or not anyone had serious grudges against Octavian ("He was an ass, yeah, but I really doubt anyone would go off and decide to kill him."), what they had done the night before ("We came home after hanging out with some friends. We made some soup, I think. It must have been soup. Then we ate and went to bed together. Yes, like that. Yes, I am of age. I'm just short."), and then what he had done when he woke up, his personal favorite part of the questioning.

"Well, I'm a pretty light sleeper. I was sore and then I breathed in. And I started coughing like mad. I went to shake Octavian awake so he could check it out, but he wouldn't get up. He didn't move. I pulled on my clothes quickly and ran out. The whole living room was blazing, there was smoke everywhere. And I panicked. I ran outside, called 911 as I ran. I went to my friend Percy's house. What? Yes, we had seen him the night before. I told him what happened and he drove me back to the house. My god, I still can't believe he's really dead. I keep expecting to see him. It just hurts so much. He sucked as a boyfriend, but we've still known each other for, I don't know, years at least. It's just- just-"

He had let his voice grow somewhat hysterical through his little monologue. By the time he was lying about Octavian's death, there were small tears running down his slightly sooty cheeks. Byt eh end, he let himself break. Or appear to, at least.

Nico called up Percy and drove back to his place. It was nice and dim and quiet there.

**Nico's**~**POV**

This was a complete success. I guess I'm a murderer now, but whatever. I'm free and ready to pursue all sorts of new goals.

"Hey Percy?" I let a little bit of throat catching tears get into my throat asking the question.

"Yeah Nico?"

"Is it alright if I sleep with you tonight? I just...I don't think I can be alone."

"Sure Nico. Whatever you need to do."

Score 1 for Nico.

**Author's Notes**

I really like how this is coming. I'll probably have another chapter out before the end of the weekend, since I'm stuck in my house. Tell me what you think, dear readers, as I crave feedback.


	3. Chapter 2

**Not Healthy?**

Nico is in a relationship he isn't completely positive he wants to stay in. When Percy and Annabeth bring it to his attention that it isn't really the healthiest of pairings, he starts to branch out a little bit. Slash fiction, in which none of the characters belong to me. Mostly told from third person point of view. Have fun.

**Chapter 2**

Nico slept in bed with Percy for a night. And then another. And another. A week passed before he finally made his move on the older boy. It happened when they lay together one night, after a particularly successful day of doing nothing.

Nico rolled over onto the taller boy, placing a light kiss between his eyes. Both he and Percy preferred to sleep without shirts on, and this allowed Nico to get skin on skin contact in quickly before Percy could completely register what happened. His lips dipped down and began to mingle with those of the larger boy. It still didn't take long for Percy's irritating morals to step in the way. His arms came to Nico's shoulders, pushing him up and away from his body and his lips.

"Nico, what are you doing? It's barely been a week. This can't be good for you..." He spoke no more as one of Nico's hands began to trace over his lips slowly.

"Percy, I think I know what's good for me. I need to move forward." He placed as much conviction in his voice as he could. "I don't want to be one of those people who drowns in mourning. This is what I need." It took effort for him to choke back the _I hope _that rested at the end of that thought. Instead he let one leg drift down and brush against Percy's crotch, testing the waters.

Nico leaned down for another kiss, but was stopped by Percy's arms once more. The hands made no effort to stop his hand when he let it drift down to Percy's stomach and lightly stroke there.

"Nico, I want you to be sure about this. I don't want you to do something you're going to-" Nico interrupted his annoying tirade by crashing down on his lips as quickly as he could, moving his hand quickly to Percy's half hard cock, feeling stiffen in his grasp. His lips gnashed against Percy's in the purest expression of lust he could create. After an eternity, he pulled himself off, leaving his hand possessively around Percy's cock.

"Percy, I want this." He panted out. "And," he paused to jerk his hand quickly. "I can feel that you want it too. I know you're still afraid of doing something like this, but I'm not. So make your move, Fishbrain."

The effect was instantaneous. Percy threw Nico onto his back, straddling him quickly. When Nico looked back at him, he saw his eyes had a look like a starved dog. He was hungry, and that was good. Nico placed his hands above his head, crossing his wrists as if he were tied down. Percy dove down on him, tongue and teeth trailing over his collarbone, his chest, his sensitive stomach.

Nico almost screamed in pleasure when Percy flipped him over and dipped his tongue into his ass. He had never known tenderness down there, or been expected to. That was not how his relationships had worked. This still was far from tender, Percy being almost subhuman in the levels of lust and need he could conjure up in a moments notice.

Nico almost screamed once more when Percy finally deigned to penetrate him. Feeling his friends hands gripping his shoulders, not just feeling but hearing their hips collide as Percy moved faster and faster, the faint panting that came down on the back of his neck was amazing.

_But still not enough. Something's missing. Where's the thrill? _Some inner part of Nico spoke up, still not happy. He couldn't deny, there was something gone. Part of the reason (okay, an enormous part of the reason) he had stayed with Octavian was the sheer power he held. It was controlled and controlling. Percy was similar, but lacked the disciplined hand. It was all animal attraction.

Despite what his mind said, his body still responded to all of these stimuli as it would be expected to. His ass ground backwards, increasing the feeling against him. His neck and back arched in the momentary bliss felt by his prostate being slammed into. His mouth never ceased rambling a string of curses that would shame a sailor, urging Percy to go faster and harder.

He came not long before Percy, tightening a good deal more than necessary, feeling it strain the boy above him. Just cumming in general was almost a foreign sensation to Nico, who dwelled in the land of cock rings and plugs to keep him hungry for more and more. Feeling another empty themselves into him was not so strange a feeling, completely welcome. It was the signal that they were done.

Disengaging himself easily, Nico let himself stretch and curl against Percy, though refusing to let his arms come around him.

_ I refuse to get attached again. This time, I'll end it quickly and be done._

Nico stood over Percy's sleeping body with a knife for over twenty minutes, just staring as the boy tossed and turned, looking peaceful as anything. He finally decided after forty five minutes that he couldn't kill him. He wasn't like Octavian. He wasn't cruel, he wasn't a source of others (_Being less than healthy?_) pain. Percy was, to put it in crude terms, the most uplifting motherfucker he knew.

Putting the knife back in his things, Nico packed and prepared to leave before pulling his pajama bottoms back on and curling up next to Percy once more. He slept a solid hour before the sun rose and got in his eyes once more.

"Are you sure Nico? You can stay as long as you need to, you know." Percy said over the small breakfast of toast and blueberries.

"Nah. I think I just needed some time to get myself together, and something like last night to get myself back into the swing of things." He kissed Percy between the eyes once more. "Thanks for everything."

"About last night. Would you mind, uh.."

"Not mentioning it to Annabeth? 'Course. I know how it is for you two."

"Thanks, man." Percy hugged him close and ruffled his hair.

_You could still kill him, you know. No one knows you were staying here. He's vulnerable._ Nico squashed the voice in his head and realized he was clenching his fists tightly when he pulled away from Percy.

"Nico?" Percy snapped his fingers once and Nico blinked rapidly.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you going to go back to your dad's? I'd be glad to tell the others whatever you want them to know about what happened." His eyes were kind. This was exactly why he couldn't have brought himself to kill the boy with the sea green eyes the night before. He just cared too much.

"Yeah, I'll see how things are with dad. You might not see me for a while. Just tell the others I left and you aren't entirely sure where, that I'm probably in Hades for whatever reason. I'm not sure I really want anyone popping in to talk."

"Got you, bro." Percy made a single lazy salute before Nico walked into the darkened living room of his apartment, crouched against the corner with the most shadows, and transferred himself out as quickly as he could.

Over the next few weeks, two abandoned warehouses and a small shop were burned down. The police had no leads and no eyewitnesses. Three men, none of them older than twenty one years old, were found dead in hotel rooms, all naked as the day they were born. When asked if there was a connection between these and the serial arson, the chief of police had no comment, simply because there was no comment to give.

Nico basked in his small web of infamy, knowing that no one suspected anything of the poor grieving boy, that his friends had no idea he still sat in the bedroom of his tiny apartment each day before venturing out at night to kill or burn or have a nice fancy dinner at his father's expense. He loved knowing the city could not stop him and that the gods had decided to turn a blind eye. Things were turning out just fine.

**Author's Note**

Well, chapter two is complete everyone. I'm gonna try to get my next one out by the end of the week, so fingers crossed. In the meantime, tell me what you think of the proceedings. Hope your winter break is as good as mine

-Athenaboy


End file.
